


Drinking Buddies

by Kaslyna



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Bonding at the NeedWant, F/M, Gen, but not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Doc Yewll and Samir get drunk and bond one night over their hopeless crushes.
Relationships: Joshua Nolan/Amanda Rosewater, Meh Yewll & Samir Pandey
Kudos: 4





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere around midseason 3 I guess.

The thing about Samir that irritated Yewll-but also, she grudgingly admitted to herself, endeared her towards him-was that he was overly eager. It was as out of place as Amanda’s neverending optimism, but like that it also worked. Samir definitely wasn't as pretty as Amanda though, and Yewll didn't dwell too long on the fact that maybe that was a part of why Amanda bothered her less than Samir. But it was definitely a good thing to have another set of hands around in a crisis, and in Defiance, there were sure to be many. 

Yewll hadn't seen Samir in the NeedWant before though, and she sure as shtako hadn’t seen him drunk. He was undeniably drunk though, or at the least very close to it. Yewll rolled her eyes and walked up to the bar to join him, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“Doc Yewll,” Samir exclaimed; definitely drunk then. 

“Never seen you drunk before, lightweight,” Yewll grumbled as she signaled the bartender. Alcohol, Votan or human, wasn't really her thing, but what the hell. 

He waggled a finger at her, much to her amusement, and chastised, “Not all of us have an Indogene’s ability to heal ourselves.”

His focus left her then, turning to stare in the direction he had been looking before he noticed her. Yewll followed his eyes, wondering what could possibly be so interesting in that corner of the bar. 

“You're pathetic,” Yewll sighed, when she had realized where his focus was. 

“Pot, kettle,” Samir replied absently, eyes still fixated on Nolan across the room.

Nolan was sitting next to Amanda on one of the couches in the NeedWant, his arm slung casually along the back of it. He was toying with Amanda’s hair a bit as they drank. Amanda looked relaxed and content, leaning into Nolan. Yewll watched as Amanda snuggled further into Nolan and pressed a definitely drunken kiss on his neck. She looked away after that, but Samir didn’t.

“Didn’t take you for such a masochist,” she grumbled, sipping her recently delivered drink. 

“I really really like Nolan,” Samir sighed wistfully, “He saved me and he’s really hot, in a ruggedly handsome kind of way. But he’s cute with Amanda too.”

Yewll couldn’t stop herself from looking again. Nolan and Amanda were whispering to each other now, one of Amanda’s hands on his cheek as she practically sat in his lap. Yewll made a disgusted noise. 

“Amanda might be pretty, but even I can’t watch their ridiculous mating ritual,” she looked down into her drink before shrugging and finishing it, “Whatever. At least he makes her happy.”

“How’s it ridiculous?” Samir asked, with the naivety of one who had not witnessed the spectacular implosion of their relationship last year. 

“I’m gonna need to drink more before I answer that,” Yewll sighed, resigned, “You’re buying.”

-o-o-o-

“You know,” Samir slurred, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen an Indogene drunk before.”

He had drunk more himself as Yewll had told him the whole dramatic saga of Nolan and Amanda. They were still sitting at the bar, Yewll’s gaze resting on Nolan and Amanda again. Amanda appeared to be asleep, Nolan watching her with the most saccharine expression she’d ever seen. It made her want to hurl. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t last long,” she muttered. 

“Wait, so are they actually together, or…? Because I thought they were,” Samir furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Yewll grumbled, “I’ve just seen enough to know they don’t know how to handle their feelings very well.”

“Have you told Amanda you have such a crush on her?” Samir asked curiously, changing the subject. 

“Hell no,” Yewll scoffed, “She’s pretty straight and definitely not interested after some of the shtako I’ve done.”

Samir hummed in contemplation before replying, “And what about Nolan?”

Yewll laughed at that, eyeing him up and down, “No offense kid but you’re not his type. Unless you’re Amanda Rosewater he’s not interested.”

“Figured,” Samir chuckled awkwardly, “Had to ask, anyways.”

“Damn optimistic humans,” Yewll mumbled to herself. 

Samir yawned then, “I think I should head to bed. Thanks for the story doc, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yewll shooed him away. 

After Samir left her eyes wandered to the couple on the couch once more, wondering how two people could be so oblivious to the fact that the other person had feelings for them. In her semi drunken state she had half a mind to storm over there and tell them to cut the crap and just get together already, for real this time. Instead she watched as Amanda stirred, and Nolan stood and lifted her from the couch. Her laughter could be heard even from the bar as she leaned against Nolan, who whispered in her ear as they left. 

Yewll was drunk enough to think that maybe Samir was right. Maybe they were cute together. 

Snapping out of it, Yewll decided she was definitely  _ not _ drunk enough to have that kind of a thought, and flagged the bartender to order another drink. 

It would be a long night. 


End file.
